The present invention relates to bed frames, and more particularly to an adjustable bed frame section.
Bed frames are utilized for supporting either a mattress or a combination of box springs and mattress. Typically a bed frame includes a pair of side rails connected by head and foot sections. Further, such bed frame structures typically include a series of transverse slats that extend between the side rails and which supports a box spring or mattress.
Bed frames assume various widths. For example, a double bed has-a width of fifty-four (54) inches. A queen size bed has a width of sixty (60) inches. A California King has a width of seventy-six (76) inches while a conventional King size bed has a width of seventy-eight (78) inches. In the past, some bed manufacturers have been required to produce a separate bed frame for each size of box springs and mattress produced. This, of course, has required such manufacturers to stock a large quantity of different size bed frames.
Adjustable bed frames are known. See for example, the disclosures found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,269,498 and 5,815,860. Both of these patents show an adjustable frame that includes telescoping head and foot sections that permit the bed frames to accommodate various widths.
Bed frames also typically include a series of feet or legs that extend downwardly from the frame to engage the floor. These feet support the bed frame, the box springs and/or mattress, and any individual or individuals on the bed. It is, of course, desirable to provide a fairly uniform spacing of the feet for efficiently transferring the weight or load associated with the bed to the underlying floor. Often with adjustable bed frames, the feet or legs are fixed on the individual components that comprise the bed frame and cannot be adjusted. Thus, the spacing of the feet with respect to each other changes when the bed frame is expanded or contracted. Consequently, when the feet are fixed to the individual frame members, it follows that the feet cannot be uniformly and properly spaced for all width variations.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a simple, adjustable bed frame structure that includes adjustable feet or legs that enable the feet or legs to be adjusted with respect to the head and foot sections of an adjustable bed frame structure.
The present invention entails an adjustable bed frame section having first and second telescoping members. Further, the bed frame section includes at least one leg assembly secured to the bed frame and including a leg, and a saddle connector extending over one of the members and connected to a portion of the leg by a fastener.
Further, in one particular embodiment, the bed frame section includes an elongated member, a leg, and a leg connector adapted to be mounted on the elongated member and including an upper section the extends at least partially around the elongated member and includes an extension that extends downwardly from the upper section, wherein the extension includes an opening for receiving an upper portion of the leg. A fastener is utilized to secure the extension to the upper portion of the leg.
Finally, the present invention entails a method for adjusting the width of a bed frame section and the position of one or more supporting legs where the bed frame section includes a pair of telescoping members and a leg connector connecting one leg to one of the members. This method entails extending the telescoping members a selected length and moving the leg connector along the length of one of the members. Thereafter stationing the leg connector on one of the members at a particular position by extending a fastener through a portion of the leg and through an extension that extends from the leg connector. Next, the fastener is tightened to secure the leg connector around a portion of one of the members.